charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar Faces
“Today made me realize how many demons we have vanquished over these nine and a half years and I'm glad to still have you all with me,” - Piper Plot Prue, Piper and Paige are walking through the parlor where they stop in the middle. "Can you sense for the Warper Demon?" asked Prue, "I can try." said Paige, beginning to concentrate. "I've got him," The three hold hands and Paige orbs out. -'Opening Credits'- Prue, Piper and Paige orb into a dark, secluded alleyway. "Where is he?" asked Piper, "I can sense him - Prue look out!" screamed Paige as an Energy Ball flew towards them. Prue is hit and flies into a dumpster. Piper waved her hands and froze the demon, who had already began to adjust. "Hurry Paige heal her!" panicked Piper. Just as the demon unfroze Prue jumped up and sent him flying - Paige grabbed her sisters and orbed out. The Warper Demon floated up "Damn Witches," he snarled and closed his eyes; the camera zooms out to San Francisco where a golden mist is released from the demon. The demons flames out as the golden mist disperses: Prue, Piper and Paige orb back into the manor; "That demon is really powerful" said an exhausted Paige taking a seat. Their is a crash heard from upstairs and the three sisters run up - the golden mist was in the center of the attic; "What the hell is that?" asked Prue, worried. As the mist disappears a pale grey demon appears with it's back to the sisters - it has long, greasy, grey hair. "Wait a minute..." said Prue with a raised eyebrow. The demon turned around and was revealed as Shax; "Prue, Go!" screamed Piper, but Prue was frozen in place, mouth open wide. Shax threw a blast at Prue, Paige orbs it away. "You bastard!" shouted Piper, extreme anger in her eyes. Shax thew a blast at Prue which hit her sending her flying. "No!" screamed Piper, she violently waved her hands at Shax who disappeared in a golden mist. "Paige, Quick! Heal her!" screamed Piper, Paige ran and started to heal Prue. "No, not again!" Piper began to cry. Prue's blood flew back into her body and she shot up. "Oh thank god!" exasperated Piper pulling her into a hug. -'Commercial Break'- Phoebe is walking down the back-way to Prescott Street where the golden mist appears and stops her in her tracks - as the mist disperses a demon with horns is revealed. Phoebe drops her purse, "Abraxas?!", the demon sends a telekinetic wave at Phoebe who levitates out the way; as she lands she run homes, Abraxas floating after her. She bursts through the door and runs up the stairs Abraxas shortly behind her. She gets to the attic with her sisters - "Paige quick, conjure a shield!" asked Phoebe, hurriedly. A bubble shield is projected around the four sisters. Abraxas floats through into the attic, "Abraxas?" asks Piper. "Who?!" said a confused Paige. Phoebe grabs a potion from the table and throws it out of the shield at Abraxas who disappears in the gold mist. "These demons can't be real, they must be projections from the Warper Demon," suggested Prue. "You went to the Warper Demon?!" exclaimed Phoebe angrily. "We have to stop him before even more powerful demons appear," said Piper walking off. The screen flashes to Piper who is in the nursery with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda; "Deary me, you are getting big Melinda," said Piper smiling at the baby. "Mom, what's wrong?" asked Wyatt. "Nothing honey, Mommies fine, just tired" she smiled. The golden mist appears in the middle of the nursery. "Wyatt!" screamed Piper who orbs himself, Chris and Melinda to Magic School. As the mist disperses Barbas runs through, "Miss me?" he snarled. -'Commercial Break'- An Energy Ball is thrown and a crib explodes; Piper waves her hands at Barbas who is sent flying at the wall. Leo runs in who is blasted back by Piper; "Stay away!" she screamed. Barbas throws another Energy Ball at Piper who dodges it - Prue projects in and disperses Barbas; disappearing in a gold mist. Wyatt orbs back in with his brother and sister, Leo walks back in. "These demons are getting more powerful," said Piper. "But they are not as powerful as they were when they were alive," explained Leo. "I think I know who is next!" exclaimed Prue. The screen flashes to the sisters and Leo in the attic, "The Source," said Prue. "What, Where?" screamed Phoebe levitating high in the air. "No, Phoebe, he is going to be next," explained Prue. As Prue walks to the Book, Coop beams in: "Hey baby," said Phoebe going to hug Coop. "Hey, everything okay guys?" he asked. "Don't even start," said Piper. As she walked to Prue, golden mist formed in the middle of the attic. "Here we go!" screamed Prue. Paige conjured a shield around everyone in the attic just as the Source appeared. He threw a fireball at the shield which shattered sending everyone inside backwards. The Source sent another; "Fireball!" called Paige sending it back directly at the Source, he simply absorbed it. Piper waves her hands at the Source, he slowed down, then unfroze. He sent a lightning bolt at Phoebe, Coop jumped in the way and bounced off of him smashing the bolt through the roof. Prue waved her hands and a wave sent the Source flying. Phoebe glared at the Source, eyes turning a shock white - the Source yelped in pain. "We won't be able to call upon the ancestors because Prue isn't dead anymore!" exclaimed Paige. "Guys, I can't hold him for long, just cast a power of three spell, it will work with just the three of you," struggled Phoebe. As she kept control over the Source she was slowly being dragged closer. Prue, Piper and Paige chanted: : The Power of Three we now decree! : The Power of Three will set us free! : The Power of Three will destroy thee! The Source disappeared in a golden mist, however, Phoebe (who had been dragged too close to the Source) also disappeared. -'Commercial Break'- "Where did she go?" asked Paige. "Don't worry, she was just taken to the Warper Demon," said Leo. "Just?!" said Prue, Piper, Paige and Coop. "I have the potion," said a calm Leo. "Go." Paige orbed her sisters to the Warper Demons lair, the Warper Demon was seen brewing a potion; he shot around after hearing the orbs. "Ah crap," he said as the potion was thrown; he exploded in flames. Phoebe appeared in sparkles and hugged her sisters. "Come on, lets go," said Paige, they all held hands and orbed out. The screen shoots to the four sisters sat together at the dining table. "This is really good Piper," said Phoebe taking a forkful. "How's you and Jack, Prue?" asked Paige. "We're good, how's Henry?" she replied. "He's good, just been really busy at work, that's why you haven't seen much of him," she explained. "May I say a toast?" asked Piper. "Today made me realize how many demons we have vanquished over these nine and a half years and I'm glad to still have you all with me, thanks!" she said. As the four clinked their glasses black sparks emitting from the four - unaware, they all carried on eating. The sparks fly into the camera and the screen cuts to black. Category:Episodes